Total! Drama! Crisis Island!
by ProfessorSmooth
Summary: So, episode 3 finished - it's time to start episode 4. Chris sets the challenge this week and will set a running challenge. Who will be kicked off fourth? Shawn, Martin, Jordan, Levi, Irene, Althea and Emma remain. Please don't get offended if your character is kicked off, keep reading and enjoy.
1. TD YOU! The cast

Hi, I have got all of the cast now - ready to see? Cast without sir names I have suggested in brackets. Correct me if you wish?

Althea Crieghton  
Jay (Peterson?)  
Emma Johanssen  
Shawn Michael Rexton  
Martin 'Marty' Williams  
Levi Garland  
Jordan Anna Merlin  
Simon Kevari  
Elliott Yakuza  
Irene (Kata?)

So I hope your happy. I will release a promo soon.


	2. Promo

Chris: (standing on dock - with his hands behind his back) So, for now - the old cast have GONE and have been competing in a season. The top five ranking will compete in a third season. The top 5 ranking from this season will also go forth to that season. This season we have 10 brand new cast members. Let's see who they are. We have Althea, Jay, Emma, Shawn, Martin, Levi, Jordan, Simon, Elliott and Irene.  
Althea is the Sarcastic sport star.  
Jay is the the Stalker.  
Emma is the Manipulative one.  
Shawn is the Intimidating sport star.  
Martin is the In your face rockstar.  
Levi is the Devious charmer.  
Jordan is the Uncontrollable athlete.  
Simon is This generations smarty pants.  
Elliott is Big in Japan.  
Irene is the Kind strategist.  
Oh, and I am the intelligent, charming, handsome, pretty host that will be giving the most heart breaking action. (Logo shows then flicks back to Chris) Literally - we will break hearts for real. This stuff will be EPIC. (Logo shows)

VoiceOver: Total Drama You! Catch it on professorsmooth's page.


	3. Musical entrance

Chris: (Standing on the dock with the recently rebuilt wawanakwa. He is standing, hands behind his back like usual. He is smiling, evilly) So, it's time for a new season of Total Drama. Welcome to Total! Drama! Crisis Island! (Titles run - then is shows a cruise coming towards the dock with ten unfamiliar campers on it.) So, this season we will bring 10 new campers into the season. Anyone who makes it to the merge in this season will go against the campers who made it to the merge in the other, original camper season. First up, we have the boys. Elliott my man!

Elliott: (steps off the boat, with his dark brown hair with icy white tips. He has a light grey trousers and beneath his grey tweed blazer he wore a crimson T-Shirt. He also had a faded grey scarf around his shoulders.) Hey, really looking forward to the series!

Chris: (looking weird and silly) You seriously haven't seen this show before, have you? Anyway, next up we have Shawn.

Shawn: (Jumps off the speedboat. His shaggy black hair, dyed red at the tips, falls into his eyes. He had a blood red hoodie and his top wasn't visible - he wore them with black, athletic knee high shorts.) Wow, I'm actually here. Maybe I can win something for once. These look like a bunch of losers!

Elliott: Excuse me? I'll have you know I am at the height of Japanese business, specialising in Technology. I am no, I repeat not and idiot!

Shawn: No - your not an idiot -

Elliott: Thanks!

Shawn: You are a geek, nerd - (Elliott growls)

Chris: Woah guys, break it up. To help with that - we have Simon.

Simon: (steps out with his long blond, shaggy hair covering his top that has EPIC written in big, bold letters. He also has blue jeans) Wonder what will happen in this 'amazing' season?

Chris: That's for me to know and you to find out!

Elliott: He was being sarcastic you know?

Chris: I knew that - moving on. Martin is next.

Martin: (steps off with his skintight red T and dark blue, ripped jeans. He wars a yellow bandana on his messy hair) Let's live hard and fast - and play by my rules this season.

Elliott: (sarcastically) Yes Sir!

Shawn: You have a lot to say - don't you?

Elliott: You have a lot to learn.

Shawn: And you need to learn how to survive this season. I say - you are off first.

Chris: You two, again! This is my show starring my beautiful face you know? Our final male of this season is Levi.

Levi: (his hair sticks up a little but he wears a black, long sleeved henley and red chino's.) Where them girls at? Not that I want one - just we cant play a male series can we?

Chris: They'll be on later but first I would like to announce that you are our first team! Go and find the cabins - pick the blue one and discuss team strategy. (They head off the dock and over to the cabins) So, time to introduce the girls. First of all, we have Jay.

Jay: (Steps off the speed boat - Her dark brown hair brushing over her purple T shirt. Black shorts on the bottom half.) Oooh, Am I first?

Chris: No, the boys have already arrived and gone to their cabins. It's time to meet Emma.

Emma: (Her thick blonde hair was banded over her hot-pink top, matching her headband and purple skinny jeans) Hey, nice to meet you - Chris and ...

Jay: I'm Jay! (Emma walks over to her and they start talking to her)

Chris: Nice to meet you too! Our third girl is Althea.

Althea: (The curly haired, blonde girl was wearing a blue tank top and skinny jeans whilst stepping off the dock) Hey, Hey, Hey guys! Can't wait to see Chris' twisted, devious plans.

Chris: (sarcastically) Thanks! So, two more girls left! Let's bring them on together! (One was a blonde/black girl with black combat boots and the other has curly brown hair and a denim jacket)

Jordan: (blonde/black) Woah! Looks cool!

Irene: (curly brown) Really, Who is actually doing this for the money?

Chris: So, you are the girls team. Please go to the pink cabin and discuss strategy! (They lead off) So, today we have a special guest to give our task and chose the very first winners. He has a green Mohawk ... Yes, it's DUNCAN! (He enters) So, let's get this show on the road! (Teams gathered round)

Duncan: Today - it's my rules and we will abide by them. I want you, in your teams, to create a musical piece on a piano. Your time starts now! (End of task - I can't be bothered to write it) So, let's listen to the boys one. (Rock music) And the girls ... (Classical music) Even though I love rock - the girls have got to win!

(At forest)

Shawn: (gathers Emma and Irene) Hey, I was thinking we could make an alliance. I'll get the weaker boys out - you get the weaker girls out and then I'll get us three to the final three.

Emma: Sounds good but ... Okay, I'll give it a go!

Irene: Great idea and if I am not in the final three I am coming for you!

Shawn: I'll make sure we are in the final three! (Irene exits) I'm not sure about Irene.

Emma: Well, she is a bit of a ... You know.

Shawn: We will take her to the merge and then it is goodbye.

(At dock)

Jay: (gathers Marty and Jordan) How about we make an alliance. Get us to the final three?

Marty: Cool, but I think Emma, Irene and Shawn are in one too. They'll be really strong! How about we ditch our alliance at the merge and join them?

Jay and Jordan: Yes!

(At campfire)

Elliott: Let's form an alliance - the brains can join forces?

Simon: Sure!

(At forest - except Simon and Elliott)

Shawn: Lads, who to kick off? I'm thinking Elliott or Simon. Elliott had a lot to say at the dock earlier.

Everyone: We agree!

(At campfire)

Chris: Here I have 4 marshmallows. When your name is called - collect one! Shawn, Marty and Levi. Simon ... Elliott ... One more ... Marshmallow ... Left ... And it ... Goes to ... Simon. Goodbye Elliott. You'll be taking the cannon of shame. (He gets in and is shot out.

—

**Thanks for the support and please review! Sorry Toxic Smiling for your camper being eliminated first - someone had to go. I honestly loved every single one of them! Next time - familiar camper Lindsay will be guest starring and setting a fashion task! See you next time!**


	4. How to make a seagull look beautiful!

Chris was once again standing on the wooden dock, with his hands behind his back. "Let's all say how deeply saddened we are that Elliott was given the boot ... NOT! This week, Lindsay is our guest star and setting a fashion challenge with a twist! And here she is!" Lindsay was once again wearing her blue bandanna, standing patiently next to Chris. "Hey, so glad to be here but where's Tyler?" "Don't worry about him, just introduce the challenge when the campers are here." One by one, team by team - that campers walk onto the beach with Chris and Lindsay. "Hey teams, today's challenge is to dress each other up and I will be judging!" "Lindsay, great challenge but I wasn't a twist! You will have to nominate one person to catch a seagull. Then you will have to nominate 2 people to dress it up. Finally the remaining 2/1 people remaining will have to add make up." Chris evilly smiled. "The leader if the girls team is Emma and the leader of the boys team is Levi." Lindsay announced. "Please will the teams announce the assignments". "I would like Jay to catch the seagull, Althea and Jordan will be choosing the costume and so I and Irene will be make upping it." Emma said - powerfully. "I would like Simon to catch the seagull, I and Shawn will be doing the clothing and so Martin -" Levi was rudely cut off by Martin. "Marty!" Martin said. "- Marty will be make upping." Later, in the girls clothing cabin - Althea and Jordan were chatting and choosing. "I want it to be really girly - maybe we could create a purple leotard and add a pale pink tutu. It resembles a ballerina but slightly different colours." Jordan suggested. "Fine, whatever you say!" Althea replied. "What's the matter, Althea?" "This just isn't my kind of challenge! Fashion - totally not me. Lindsay - one of the worst Total Drama campers ever!" Althea bitterly said. Later - we tuned into the boys make up cabin with Martin looking at the makeup. He carefully picked out black and green lipstick but couldn't choose between them. He the looked at the pink but shook his head. Also, we can see Jay trying to catch a seagull. "We need Dawn - the moon child. Or even Dj! I can't catch one!" Next up was the boys clothing cabin with Shawn and Levi. "Why the heck did you chose me Levi? I can actually catch seagulls, I'd like to see Simon try!" Shawn raged. Simon then walked in holding his seagull carefully. "Well, I could have done it too! I think ...?" "Not so cocky now are we?" Levi joked. "Cut it out guys - and shut up! You haven't even chosen anything for it to where!" "Sorry, it's not our fortey!" Shawn sarcastically mentioned. Next - we saw the final group - Emma and Irene in the girls make-up cabin. "You still up for our alliance?" Emma questioned. "Well, yeah but it's the only thing to keep me in. If I ever left I would be out immediately! And we are the best alliance ever!" "Well, you won't leave will you?" "How about the purple lip stick?" Irene - changing the subject. "Of course but it would help if the seagull had arrived!" Emma had already knew she changed the subject. In the boys cabin - they were putting the costume that Simon had to choose, on the seagull. It was a black leather shirt with green buttons - and the lipstick was green but lighter - like Duncan's Mohawk. In the girls cabin - they were trying to put it together but Jay still hadn't returned. When she did - she came back empty handed. "Erm - where is the seagull? Jordan questioned. The screen faded and screams were heard - then we saw Jay - with read all over her face. Everyone was standing on the beach, including Lindsay and Chris. Lindsay looked at the boys seagull, and very carefully. "I love the Duncan feel to it - and well done for using pat camper inspiration!" She then slowly moved over to nothin - we'll except a beaten up Jay. "We'll, I cannot judge anything so ... The boys win! "The boys jump up and down, then Lindsay runs towards the dock and jumps on a boat - that speeds off. "Well done boys - girls we will see you at elimination!" Everyone went off. At the Forrest later - Emma's alliance were discussing. Shawn wasn't there however. "How abou elimination, who do we vote off?" Emma asked. "I say Jay, she couldn't even catch the seagull!" Later at the beach, Jay and Jordan were talking about elimination. "I think I should go, I couldn't even catch the damn thing!" Jay volunteered. "No, I refuse to vote for you because - I stick true to my alliances." "Thanks!" Jay replied. It was time for the elimination. The girls had all voted. "I have 4 marshmallows here. And I am going to announce three. They go to ... Emma ... Irene ... Jordan. Jay and Althea ... I only have one more ... And it goes to ... Althea! Jay, I'm very sorry but Goodbye." Chris announced. Jay was angry. She ran towards the camera and it went static. All you could hear was her scream as she was cannoned. 


	5. A sweet surprise

Chris was once again standing on the wooden dock, with his hands behind his back. "Now, last time was eventful for the girls because Jay couldn't even grab the main purpose and so was booted. That leaves 8 left for Total! Drama! Crisis Island!" The titles roll and then he is back. Standing next to him are a tall, we'll built, short blond haired man and a medium height, salt and pepper haired man with stern eyes looking at Chris. These were parents, Simons dad was the first and he was called Joey, Jordan's dad was second and he was Christopher. "So, campers, these are Simons and Jordan's dads. When Chef left, he gave me some sweets and you have to sell them to your teams. Boys will be selling to Joey and girls will be selling to Christopher. You will have 30 minutes to taste and come up with a business plan. Then, 30 minutes to make an ad. The final 10 minutes will be for selling. Marty will lead the boys, Irene for the girls. GO!" The teams hurried off to their cabins. In the boys cabin, Marty was leading. "So, Simon, I would like you to taste the sweet and let me know how it tastes." Marty appointed. Simon took a sweet and popped it in his mouth. He screamed so much no one could hear him. It was chilli. "It's CHILLI!" He growled. "Okay, so not the most popular flavour. I have an idea on a name - the dogs can hear you. It relates to the point - only dogs can hear you scream." Marty suggested. "Chill could be a good name. Agree?" Shawn said. Everyone nodded apart from Simon. "No! Terrible!" Simon butted in. Shawn growled and grunted. "Chill it is. The slogan could be Chill that Chilli?" Marty said, everyone agreeing. It was time for the girls discussion. Irene was leading and Jordan was tasting. Emma was creating a name and Althea was creating slogans. "Yum, that's chilli flavour - my families fave!" Jordan politely added. "Well, the name could be 'A taste of the world' because chilli is used in many different dishes." Emma announced. Everyone nodded. "Slogan ... The sweet of many dishes?" Althea suggested and everyone nodded. "We'll, that was quick! If anyone wants to try one - have a go!" Everyone takes one. It was at the boys film studio. The set was the ice age and red lights were set, but not on yet. Marty was dressed as an Eskimo, using Chris's outfit. Shawn was wearing a red glove and holding the sweet packet. Simon was refusing to do anything if it involved Shawn. Chris sent him out for time out. Levi was tampering with cameras and lights. It was now the girls film studio. The background was the earth and the floor was like a hand. Althea was dressed as the sweet, lying down and she was covered in them. Emma was dressed a a little girl. Jordan was lighting and Irene was filming. In the guys premiere room, everyone was sitting and Joey was at the front. *I will do this bit in scrip form. Marty: (shivering, teeth chattering) Mysterious voice: Cold? Marty: (Nods) Voice: Hungry? Marty: (Nods) Voice: Well, take a Chill sweet. (A red glove appears and Marty takes a sweet from it. He tastes it and smile but can clearly be seen trying to block the taste. The lighting turns red and he stops shivering.) Chill! Chill that Chilli! Everyone claps. Joey is offered a sweet and he tastes it. "I give you guys a 7 since Simon refused to play. In the girls premiere room, Christofer was in front. Emma : Ooooh, it's a sweet! Althea : EAT ME! (She takes a sweet and eats it) A taste of the world. The sweet of many dishes. "So, that was short, sweet and snappy! I give you an 8" Christopher proudly stated. Later, Marty was with Jordan. They were giving each other kisses on the cheek. They were the only ones left in the alliance with Jay. "Who should I vote off? Simon refused to take part but Shawn kept arguing." "Well, Simon let you down. Although Shawn's a strong competitor - he can leave later. He participated and gave it a go. Who let you down?" Jordan advised. Next was Shawn, Emma and Irene. Even though Shawn was the only guy he said he didn't need advice so had his vote set in stone. Chris was standing In front of the guys. "Here I have 3 marshmallows. The first two go to Shawn and Marty. The final one goes to ... ... ... ... ... ... Levi. Goodbye Simon!" Once everyone had collected their marshmallows he walked with his head down, towards the dock and was cannoned.

My poll is available on my profile.


End file.
